Pretty little killer
by CherryBerry58
Summary: We all know Lau is a pervert but what happens when he seduces then leaves the wrong woman?
1. wedding day run out

**Hey everybody I know I haven't updated but I had some writers block and school work so so very sorry! But i had this idea and I just had to write it! But don't worry I'll update my other stories soon, anyway I don't own anything but the oc's please enjoy and review!**

In Okinawa at a Japanese manor owned by the Toropikaru family late at night, that was heavily guarded. On a futon was Lau wearing a white men's kimono, and a beside him a beautiful dark-skinned Japanese woman, she was wearing dark blue kimono, her shoulders were exposed, and so were her legs.

Lau was smiling as usual, as the woman looked at him with clouded eyes.

"Yoko, during my time here I never thought I ever met such an impulsive woman such as yourself." Lau said, as he stroked her leg upward.

"Well I never met a man that could aggravate me as much as you do." Yoko said tiredly, as she grabbed his hand from going any further. She glared at him still tired, but stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

Lau smirked and pulled her closer to him, her back touching his chest. They were laying on their side, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I get it your that type of girl..." Lau whispered in her ear, his smirked widen, when he felt her shiver.

"Such a shame to, it seems the the sound of my voice arouses you" Lau said as he sneaked his hand, underneath her kimono, he massaged her breast, making her yelp, she glared at him.

"Lau we are only business partners nothing more, nothing less." Yoko said sternly, trying to get out from under him, but Lau had a firm grip, he frowned his eyes still close.

"Our time together and right now says differently" he stated, Yoko said nothing.

"I have a proposition that will benefit us more ways than one" Lau said as he positioned her under him , her kimono more disheveled.

"What is it?" Yoko asked as she tried to hold back a moan as his hands kept feeling her every where.

"Instead of just my business partner become my wife" Lau said.

"What!?" Yoko whispered yelled, she try to sit up, but he held her down, Lau opened his eyes.

Yoko eyes widen and tried to fight a blush, his eyes were the most darkest brown eyes she saw, she was getting turned on by that mysterious gaze he gave her.

"Okay we have been smoking too much opium, if your suggesting that." Yoko stated harshly trying to get away , but Lau wouldn't allow it.

She was becoming frustrated with him again. "I know you, you can't be serious!" She whispered yelled again trying to shove him off, but he was stronger.

"I am serious, Yoko for the longest time I have been in Japan, you never failed to amuse me" Lau said, caressing her face.

"I asked your father if I could buy you but he threatened to slice off my manhood if I asked again." Lau said, "I wonder why though..." He trailed off. Yoko gave him an exasperated look.

"It was a never dull moment with you, everyday I spent with you I never wanted it to end, never have I met a woman that could make me laugh like you do." Lau said as he kissed a lock of her hair. Yoko heart melted, how could this man that had lap dolls all over him, make her so weak?

"Lau marriage is a big deal, are sure your ready to give up sleeping with other women, just to be with me." Yoko asked in a serious tone, stopping his hand.

"This is my proposition, you get to have pleasure every night, and I get to keep you forever, sounds like a fair trade don't you think?" He asked playfully, Yoko bit back a smile.

"You're beautiful, smart, strong-willed, and most defiantly entertaining, everyday with you was like unlocking a new treasure." Lau said, Yoko blushed.

"Yoko I love you and I want you to be mine even it means..." Lau said nervously, Yoko looked at him surprised and confused.

"Means what Lau?" She asked in a worried tone.

"I have no idea" Lau said simply, Yoko sweat-dropped but smiled.

"You really are the only man that could irritate me so easily" Yoko said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I take it thats a yes then?" Lau asked smirking, Yoko smiled seductively.

"Here's your answer..." She whispered, bringing their lips together pulling him down with her.

1 month later

Yoko and her family were at their families shrine, her relatives present. Yoko was excited and nervous, she looked stunning in her late mothers wedding kimono.

Her fathers Hiro Toropikaru was a bit skeptical about her marrying a foreigner but accepted to, he was a middle aged man with dark skin, short black hair with gray, and was wearing a gray hakuma.

Beside him were the two most trusted body guards and Yoko's cousins Hikaru and Kaoru, identical twins both had spikey red hair, and mismatched eye, except Hikaru had blue on his left eye while Kaoru has green, each wearing a dark red kimono with sun and star patterns.

Both hated Lau with a passion, and are extremely protective of their cousin Yoko, looking at her like their big sister, but pushed it aside to see her happy.

They all waited for Lau to show up so they could start.

Yoko was starting to get nervous.

6 hours later... "Oh dear..." Said Yoko father,

Hikaru gave in uncomfortable cough. Kaoru looked around nervously. The Priest gave an awkward smile.

The relatives had different reactions, some confused, some in pity, some tensed when they realized what had happened.

"Oh my..." Said one,

"What's going on mama?" A child asked, the mother only gave him a nervous shhh.

"Goodness poor Yoko..." said one with pity.

"I knew he was no good" stated one

"Told you she has poor taste in men." Commented one, to another.

"It should have been obvious he was surrounded be other women" one said.

"A fool could see he was nothing but a no good womanizer" another said harshly.

"Mother!" One scolded quietly.

Yoko trembled, she felt betrayed humiliated, used, she ran out of the room, some cousins followed to make sure she was okay. Her relatives all stared at the direction she ran, the elders were really concerned for their future head, others were mumbling on how right they were about Lau.

Hikaru and Kaoru were about to but was stopped by her father.

"Boys this is a woman's problem" he said holding both their shoulders. Kaoru looked at him and still ran Hikaru following, her father signed following the two.

Her cousins found her in the garden crying, her hands covered her face, knelt down near the koi pond. Her cousins Yuki, Azumi, Sayuri and Ritsu, all rushed over to soothe her. Yuki put a hand in her shoulder, Yoko glanced and hugged her tightly, Yuki hugged her gently.

"Yoko chan it's not that bad" her cousin Yuki said gently, rubbing Yoko back. Yuki had light brown hair in a bun with chop sticks and blue eyes, she was wearing a pink kimono with floral patterns.

"Yeah you deserve better than that creep" her cousin Azumi said, she was light tan, with orange hair that was down with a floral hair clip, she had brown eyes,and she was wearing a dark blue kimono with golden rose contour line pattern.

"Also sweetie he wasn't exactly the smartest thing in the world if he left you" her cousin Sayuri said, she had dark brown hair, in a curled ponytail to the side, pale skin, and blue eyes, she was wearing a mint green kimono, with hot pink butterflies and light blue daisy patterns. "Also that little skank with him is probably worst off anyway." Sayuri said snidely thinking about Ranmao. They all gave her a look that said 'really?' She looked at them confused and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Hey don't give me that look, you all thought it to" Sayuri stated. They pretty much knew it was out of Jealousy and hate at the fact Ranmao had a bigger bust than her.

"Anyway..." Her cousin Ritsu said ignoring Sayuri "he's not even worth it" Ritsu was light skinned, he had silver hair in a ponytail and amber eyes, and was wearing a dark green hakuma and haori.

"And really it's not really that bad" Ritsu tried, Yoko looked at them with fear instead. That really confused them.

"I'm pregnant!" Yoko exclaimed, they all l froze, they felt some other presence and turned around. They saw Hikaru and Kaoru frozen like statues about to crack, her father fainted, the two soon followed fainting at the same time.

"Didn't see that coming" said Ritsu.

Azumi stared wide eyed and gaping she handed 500 yen to Sayuri, who had the same expression, and took the money.

"Eer so anybody up for some sake? Yuki piped up nervously.

**There done with the prologue hope you enjoy please review please...**


	2. revenge

**Heres is the new chapter please enjoooooooooyyyyyyyy remember I don't own anything but my oc's please read and review!**

Hiro stood there holding his precious granddaughter watching his daughter prepare for her trip to London to kill the man that humiliated her and left her with child.

"Yoko are you sure you want to go through with this?" Hiro asked in a worried tone as she dressed in a knee length red kimono with golden flowers, a bit of cleavage peeping out, knee length black leggings and and black gloves. Her hair was down and wild.

"You bet I do father I can't just let this pass he not only took away my purity he left me to raise a child!" Yoko shouted, placing her katanna in its sheath.

Hiro signed at his daughter impulsive behavior.

"Exactly what about your daughter don't forget if you fail this mission you'll... Yoko please..." Hiro begged, Yoko shook her head.

"I'll be fine how much of a fighter can he be if he had a female body guard?" Yoko asked jokingly, Hiro shook his head and signed.

"Just please careful..." Hiro ordered gently, Yoko smiled and kissed her fathers cheek, she grabbed her baby girl.

"Seriously have a little more confidents in me I've been an assassin since I could walk" Yoko said smartly, packing Jiao things.

"You have confidents in mommy don't you Jiao?" Yoko asked in baby talk, Jiao giggled.

"Awww yes you do!" Yoko cooed, as Jiao smiled toothlessly.

"Yes we're going to kill your daddy~" Yoko cooed, the baby giggled, waving her hands.

Hiro raised an eyebrow "should I be worried that my granddaughter is enjoying a talk about murder?" Hiro asked, Yoko shrugged.

"It's genetic..." Yoko said, Hiro signed this was his wife daughter alright.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring Jiao?" Hiro asked fear and worry evident in his voice, Yoko had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes I want him to see his own daughter before he dies." Yoko answered, before going back to packing.

"Good luck and please return safely Jiao needs her mother..." Hiro said.

"She also needed her father." Yoko seethed, Hiro looked at his daughter worried still on his face.

"See you in 6 months daddy" Yoko said kissing her fathers cheek, Hiro hugged her, she hugged him back.

"Come on Jiao lets go make mommy a widow..." Yoko said evilly, still holding Jiao, as she headed to the ship she was surprised to see Yuki, Sayuri, Azumi, Hikaru and Kaoru.

Azumi wearing a dark blue, knee length kimono, with the sleeves torn off, and black gloves that almost reached her shoulders leaving them exposed and black boots. Her hair was in a side ponytail. Her kunai pack around her waist. "You didn't think we'd let you do this on your own did you?" Azumi winked.

"Yeah I want to kill that skank of his!" Sayuri said smirking, she was wearing a black ninja tunic that is sleeveless, and is cut off midway down her thighs, and exposes the cleavage. She also wore a bright red sash tied around her waist, ribbons wrapped around her palms to her foream, and thigh length black leggings. Her hair was down a messy.

"After all that little skank deserves it for being prettier than me!" Sayuri shouted angrily.

They all sweat-dropped

"And for Yoko geeze..." Sayuri said rolling her eyes. Yuki and Yoko giggled at her.

"I'm not letting him getting away for hurting you either Yoko-chan!" Yuki said determinedly, wearing a pink hakuma, over it was a long sleeved white kimono, her hair was tied in ponytail with a pink ribbon. Her flute behind her ear.

"No man should ever mess with a woman from the Toropikaru clan!" Yuki shouted the others nodded in agreement.

"Us too!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted in unison both wearing dark green unitards, black shoulder pads, boots and gloves, their weapons hidden.

Yoko smiled happily and had tears of joy, "you guys don't have to do this..." They smiled.

"Hey we have to kill the guy that left you and our adorable niece!" Hikaru shouted, grabbing Jiao and lifting her causing the baby to giggle.

"Right Jiao you want revenge too don't you?" Hikaru said in baby talk. Jiao giggled, and Hikaru smiled cheekily.

Yoko, Yuki, Azumi, and Sayuri giggled, while Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"Anyway... Once we get rid of Lau... The Shangai mafia will be controlled by Toropikaru family..." Kaoru said, smiling evilly, the others joined him.

"That's right ain't no one gonna mess with us once word gets out that we own Chinas underground! Sayuri shouted, happily.

Yoko glares darkly, and spots a blue butterfly. "Just remember Lau..." She throws a knife and the butterfly slicing in half. "Is mine..." She finishes, the others grin evilly.

Oh this is going to be fun...

**End of this chapter more to come….. if you review ;3 please review pretty please!**


End file.
